Transformers Animated: The Legacy Of Bumblebee
by MariaRobotnik
Summary: Bumblebee was just a simple mech, but one day changed his life forever. What doesn't help is that now, he is alive 50 million years later than he should be. WARNING This story can be VERY depressing. And this story is just for entertainment purposes. This will be rated M just in case of later chapters. Megatron/Bee eventually. I'm thinking about having Wasp/Bee and Megatron/Wasp...
1. Processor Ache

Transformers Animated:

The Legacy Of Bumblebee

Note:

Solar Cycle = Year: Mega Cycle = Day: Cycle = Minute: Nano-Click = Second

{ } = Comlink: _Italic_ = Thoughts: [ ] = Sparkbond speaking

-Chapter One-

The zooming of cars revving past the yellow compact was starting to give the mech a major processor ache. Yet it was his duty to sit there and use his internal scanners to find traces of the evil counterpart that was running amok looking for the yellow compact. Yes the yellow compact was on guard duty and yet he wished to be anywhere but sitting beside the curb as the carbon based organisms walked by, going about their daily lives.

His intakes were heavy sighs of shear boredom. Trying to find something he could think about while waiting to drive home and take a nice long recharge, his processor wondered to Cybertron and his days in Autoboot camp. Those days were long and harsh. Whether it be from his counterpart or from his drill sergeant or the three mechs that would throw harsh hurtful words at him.

His thoughts, however, wouldn't stop focusing on one of the mechs in particular, the evil counterpart that was sent off to the stockades by accident because of his stupidity. Even to this day would he curse at himself for being tricked so easily. He hated how stupid and gullible he could be, Decepticons seemed to love to use him because he was so gullible.

The thoughts of his counterpart were of his looks. They looked so alike; their models were both M-7s, both had energy stingers that surged with electricity, their alt-modes both consisted of super-mini police cars. And yet they were very different all the same, his counterpart had a slick green frame, with a mouth guard that was part of his helm, and his attitude was very horrible towards him.

{Bumblebee, do you hear me?}

Bumblebee almost jumped at hearing Optimus. He had a fear like he was being caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, but with a heavy sighed he answered Optimus.

{Yeah I'm here Boss-bot. I didn't find or see anything. It's like the Decepticons and Wasp just disappeared.}

{Well they have, just not by you. I need you to come back to base, and hurry.}

That was chimes to Bumblebee's audio receptors, starting up his engine he didn't even notice the big shadow lurking above him. Before he took off on a speedy rampage home, he was picked up by two huge servos grey as stormy clouds.

"Hello, little Autobot."

Was all that was heard followed by screams and evil laughter.

-At the Autobot Hideout-

Optimus was pacing back and forth waiting for Bumblebee to get back. The Decepticons were attacking downtown Detroit and they didn't have much time before they would have to leave without Bumblebee.

"What if the Decepticons are attacking Bumblebee right now and he can't comlink us?" Prowl was trying to convince the Prime that even if Bumblebee wasn't here they would probably find him trying to hide or fight the Decepticons. Truth be told they had no idea what happened.

With a big sigh the Prime commanded his small team, "Autobots, transform and roll out!" The four Cybertronians transformed into each an earth type vehicle. Then the four raced off to the location the Decepticons were invading.

-With the Decepticons-

Bumblebee was frightened so much he swore he could pee himself at any moment. The Decepticons had put cuffs on Bumblebee's wrists, but that wasn't the worst, the cuffs also made him have his arms wrapped around a reactor that could explode with any change in temperature or disturbance with the machines cords and wires. As for his energy stingers, they were disabled; his wheels were removed and put in a corner far out of his reach.

Megatron walked up to the little bot, and lifted Bumblebee's helm up with a claw to look him in the optics. "Now why don't you tell us things you have been hiding? This may be your last seconds of life. It'd be wise to tell me any information on Cybertron defenses, that is, if they tell low ranks like you," Letting Bumblebee's helm fall against his shining yellow chest armor. The glowing from the reactor was shining off of Bumblebee's armor making him shine and glow, like a beautiful spark from Primus' personal haven.

Hearing the transforming of the Autobots outside the factory, Megatrons' smirk wasn't reassuring of Bumblebee's safety. "Decepticons, be ready to welcome our guests." The yellow and black compact shook slightly from how happy the Decepticon Lord said that sentence. "Hehe, ze Autobots will be a smashed no?" Blitzwing was laughing happily thinking about the Autobots being crushed by the very hands of these three Decepticons.

Almost exactly when the Autobots walked in with Optimus leading them, Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at the reactor. "Bumblebee," Sari screamed the young mechs' name, she came into view with a terrified expression. All Bumblebee could do was stare at the reactor's glowing and the small screen that blinked, 'Warning: Overload'.

Bumblebee was tuned out from the world, staring at the threat to his life he was cuffed around. He could faintly pick up blasts from Megatrons' fusion cannon and Blitzwing laughing insanely. And then there was silence, and Bumblebee finally decided to listen to what was happening.

"Optimus, do you really believe I will let you leave with your little minibot? He is now a prisoner of the Decepticons! Your minibot is now ours to do with what we please! And by all means if that means using him to defeat you Autobots, he will be used for that such reason."

The laughing of the Decepticon Lord rang throughout the small compacts' helm. "Bumblebee isn't a toy for you Decepticons to play with! He's a living being just like you! He's young, leave him alone!" Prowl was actually standing up for Bumblebee for once. He usually would sneer at him and make fun of him like the others did about his height.

"You're right…he is another living being… _but_… the Autobot is now ours. I am Lord Megatron! And I take whatever I need to defeat you Autobots!" With his words ringing throughout the room, the Autobots fought Megatron and his followers. Bumblebee tried to escape his prison of enchainment, but it was in vain. The cuffs were Cybertronian no doubt but they had Bumblebee wrapped securely around the reactor, yet he was also wrapped in a _comfortable _position.

This boggled Bumblebee's mind more than anything, since when did Decepticons care the slightest for Autobots? Or make sure they are in a comfortable position besides for being in a life threatening situation? It was giving Bumblebee a major processor ache. And this ache went on and got worse as the sounds of battle made it stronger. Soon, his processor made poor little Bee, go into a stasis lock, in fear that the processor ache might damage his systems.

Though Bumblebee never woke from stasis lock, he went offline before he would ever have the chance to escape. The Autobots and Decepticons' battle went from inside by the reactor to outside away from the reactor. And yet, somehow, the reactor blew up sending the building crumbling and shattered glass flying. The devastation of the explosion made the fight stop completely, even on the Decepticons' part.

Bumblebee in the original plan was never to actually have him offlined. No, it was to just trick the Autobots and capture them, using them against Ultra Magnus. The lovable, kind, stubborn Bumblebee was no more. His body was flung outside in front of the two sides. His hands were still stuck together but, he was lying in a sleeping position. No bot or being was more upset than Optimus; he blamed himself for not being able to save him.

What was to happen of the Autobots after Bumblebees' death was uncertain. What happened to Cybertron after this one Autobots' death was completely unpredictable…

-Fifty Million Years after His Death-

I remember when I first woke up… it wasn't pleasant. I was alone, and the silence was eating at me. My processor ache was gone but I didn't care, I just wanted to see them again. I can't believe how long it's been, and how destroyed Earth is now. What happened to Cybertron was even worse though… and somehow I think it was my fault.

When I opened my optics all I could see was a white and blue glow. Then everything went black. Then I opened my optics again, and I was looking at the starry night sky. I got up slowly, not sure how long I'd been in stasis. I held my helm because my processor ached a little. When I was finally able to take a look around I saw I was back at our home on Earth. Except there was something different about it; the walls were falling apart and the whole ceiling was gone. The glass; where the windows use to be were completely shattered.

My home was now nothing but a completely destroyed pile of rubble. A once forgotten part of life; stepping one of my pedes on the floor I almost fell. Not use to walking I guess after who knows how long. I walked outside of my now demolished home on Earth, only to see the Decepticon insignia _everywhere_, literally everywhere. It was on every building, poster, vehicle, billboard, window, and even the road.

I was completely shocked, how long have I been in stasis? Why was Earth, covered in the Decepticon insignia? What day was it? Where were all my friends..? Where was Optimus? I was too shocked to even notice two Decepticons looking at me. Only when they grabbed my servo did I notice they were there.

"Well, well, well if it isn't an Autobot. Lord Megatron will be pleased to have another Autobot slave to torture to offline."

Instead of just standing there like an idiot I bit down on their servo holding me, transformed and drove at high speed away from them. This was for sure not the same Earth.


	2. JetStorm

Transformers Animated:

The Legacy Of Bumblebee

Chapter 2

I came to a screeching halt at Sumdac Tower. I was hoping that it would still look the same and it did…somewhat. There was Decepticon insignias everywhere on it. It was like the Decepticons won everything… it was starting to scare me.

Earth was different, too different. I couldn't recognize much of anything anywhere. The streets were called the same and there were houses but most were for Cybertronians and not the carbon based life forms called humans that did inhabit Earth.

My body was sore from transforming, though I don't see why it would. It's not like I got thrown from a big explosion or anything. Walking up to the Sumdac Tower I opened the door and walked inside only to see a small Decepticon at the desk.

He was smaller than me even. "Uh… Excuse me, is Sari Sumdac here? Or even live here for that matter?" My voice was a little rasp, but the bot understood me. He glanced up at me, answered the phone said, 'Sumdac Tower please hold' and then looked up at me.

"Sari Sumdac was offlined by Megatron himself. What's wrong with you? You been living in a hole this whole time or what?"

I blinked surprised by what I just heard. Megatron offlined Sari, my friend… she was like my sister. "Yes I've been living in a hole. I have no idea what solar cycle it is or what mega cycle it is, what is it?" Everything was so different I bet it had been a few years, especially since… Sari was gone.

"Well gear-grinder it's June 6th, 50,002,005. Jeez you must live under a rock! Wait… you're an Autobot?" Before I knew it the little Decepticon was calling someone or bot and it turned out to be Megatron himself, but before he could say anything I heard someone running down the hall.

"Wheelie! Hang that up right now! Don't bother my father!"

It was a shiny black and white femme-bot that was obviously originally a hover car. She glowed with red as her hover hydraulics but her optics glowed a soft blue like mine; though the black and white reminded me of Megatron, and the evil glare and smirk that I last saw. She had grace but she seemed so fragile, what I wanted to know was why she called Megatron her 'Father'!

Stopping in front of Wheelie she leaned over the desk and covered the phone, "Wheelie if you hang up I might give you a kiss…" The blue mech smiled and then told Megatron, "Sorry Lord Megatron, it was a false alarm. Yes, I apologize my Lord." And she kissed him on the side of his faceplate, but Wheelie glared slightly and folded his servos, "Hey you said you would kiss me not kiss my cheek!"

All she did was giggle and then looked at me, "I was expecting you but not this soon." I was officially confused. This small femme bot was Megatron's daughter, lived where Sari used to live, and she was expecting a mech that has no idea what's going on. What a great mega cycle this was turning out to be.

Even though I was still confused beyond believe I followed her down the hall and up the stairs to her room; while she told me small things about herself. Even though she was Megatron's daughter she was very nice, unlike Megatron. Her voice was gentle, whereas Megatron's was menacing.

The small femme led me into a giant room that from the looks of it was her room. The windows were huge beyond belief; she had a couch and a couple chairs around a gigantic television, a reasonably sized desk that seemed very expensive as well. Her berth however was very plain; it had grey clouds with very light blue rain drops that matched her optics.

I wasn't a spoiled mech in my sparklinghood but sure would I have wanted to live in a place like this! "Your designation is Bumblebee, correct?" Barely did I actually hear her question. "Y-yes. I'm Bumblebee… um… who are you? And how do you know me?"

"A question that I can't answer here… I'm sorry Bumblebee but I can't tell you that in my Father's home on Earth knowing he could turn the cameras on at any time to check on me. By now I'm sure he knows you're here…"

"By your father do you mean… Megatron…" I couldn't hold back a gulp at saying his name. Not only were my friends gone; the planet I knew now belonged to Megatron. By far I was hoping this was just a crazy dream I'd wake up from… so far I was losing.

"…Yes Megatron is my father; my sire. He took over Cybertron a few years after your death. He for some odd reason couldn't stop blaming himself for you death. Your death ate at his very soul, his very being itself! It truly made other bots sad just looking at how much he cared even though he didn't know he cared.

"My father doesn't know it, but he did care for you. Yet right now I'm sure he wants to eliminate you again… For you… are the _last_ Autobot online."

Shock wasn't something that came to me this time. Nor did sadness; only pure hatred for myself. The hatred came from the fact that, if you put the pieces together, if I never went offline then Megatron never would have gotten Cybertron.

My optics were now down at my pedes. The fifty million years showed on my armor; the once shiny, clean, black and yellow armor was now filthy, covered in rust, and my windows were now shattered and most of them were gone.

"Optimus…" I mumbled under my slow intakes; Optimus was like my sire. He guided me in what was right. Yet I always ignored him and disobeyed, never listening closely to his lectures or taking in the knowledge he was trying to give me. How much I wished to go back and I would change my ways.

I would listen to Optimus, always obey him, listen closely to his lectures, and let him help guide me to the correct path in life. That is… if I could.

"Optimus… Optimus Prime?" My audio receptors heard her say his name; but why exactly would she know me and Optimus? "… Yeah, Optimus Prime…" Her smile and squeal of joy actually gave my spark a sliver of happiness. "Now that you mention him… I have something I want to show you."

Again she took me around the now refurbished Sumdac Tower. Through various rooms from bedrooms, to living rooms, to bathrooms, to even kitchens, but she stopped at a door that was very dark compared to the rest of the building. While Sumdac Tower was now a bright, high tech place, this door was black with Cybertronian helms hanging from the door itself.

"This is my Father's study when he's on Terra Firma. He lets me in there every once in a while when he isn't busy or angry. I once saw something with 'Optimus Prime' on it. If you know this Optimus mech, then I'm sure he is of some importance to you."

As much as I wanted to know more about this femme and why she was so nice I didn't really have time. Though I guess I would need to know laws and how I could get away from Megatron without having to face his wrath. Trust was something I wasn't willing to have though at this moment.

"Thank you and all but I really need to figure things out. I'm not even sure what happened to me and why everything is so different. Then you're telling me that you saw something with Optimus' designation on it! Then you're being super nice to me! I don't understand anything!"

Believe it or not I started to sob. Tears were streaming down my faceplate. Though my sobbing continued, my presence in the building didn't go unnoticed.

Before I knew it Megatron himself was down the hall; very close to me and this small femme bot.

"You," He screamed as he gestured a claw at me, "You're that Autobot that I killed all those years ago!"

If it wasn't for my sobbing I would have ran as fast as I could from the evil lord, but I stood there like a fool and continued to sob.

Before I knew it I was in a space ship, tucked away in a cell block unit. The space was huge because it was able to carry very big mechs and femmes, though the blue force field that shielded me from freedom was starting to look like the shield to evil.

If it wasn't for that shield I think I would be dead. The whole time I was huddled in the corner of the cell I was only looking at the ground. The metallic ground seemed more important than what was going on outside the cell.

Just then the cell reminded me of when Sentinel Prime was showing off the Decepticons he captured. Truth be told it was really Lockdown handing them over to Sentinel for him! Then I remembered the Jettwins; they were younger than me even and if they were dead because of me I was going to scream bloody murder.

Yet there was hope, because even though I didn't want to believe the Autobots were all gone except for me; that hope that one other than me was alive, was a gleam of hope that I latched on to.

And I was glad I latched on to this hope; because it wasn't soon after… That I saw a minibot my size: that was a deep ocean blue with gold streaks, his visor was dim and on their upper leg a very faded, ruby red, Autobot Elite Guard symbol.


	3. Tears and Growth

Transformers Animated:

The Legacy of Bumblebee

Chapter 3

Note: In the last chapter I didn't clarify who the female Cybertronian that was Megatrons' daughter. Her name is Spiritspark, she somehow knows about Bumblebee and you will find out why sometime.

This chapter starts out in Jetstorm's point of view and then crosses over to Bumblebee's. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others and more to come.

* * *

The panging in my head was getting to me again. It always got to me around this time in the mega cycle. This was because of my so called, 'owner'. They would beat me and sometimes they would force me to interface.

Of course by now, I was used to this. I come out of recharge, I'm fed some energon, given a little time to myself, and then the rest of the day I'm stuck with him. That evil, good-for-nothing Decepticon.

If it was up to me and not Lor-Megatron, No! I can't say "Lord Megatron!" If I do then I most definitely lost myself! I _must_ keep my sanity!

Right when I opened my optics though, I nearly leaked on the floor! I thought that my optics were tricking me and I finally went insane.

Not only did I see an old friend, I was thrown in the same cell as him. The absolute fact that he was still alive was so extraordinary that I poked the small yellow compact that was curled up in the corner.

He jumped and looked at me with fear in his optics.

"Hi Bee…" I whispered it so quietly; I wasn't use to speaking anymore. My vocals had a slight pain because of my Decepticon owner.

"J-Jetstorm," his optics widened as he questioned if it was me.

"…I-its' great to see you Bumblebee…" I continued whispering. If I spoke louder I think my voice would have cracked and had a very raspy sound to it.

"Are you okay? Where are we going?" The little bug was so curious yet scared of what my answer could be.

Should I tell him? What would I tell him about Cybertron? Megatron had taken control of us all. Autobots no longer had freedom, most were even lucky to live. My brother and I were both given life because of our young age. Yet both of us were even lucky to have been granted this privilege.

We were both told Bumblebee was gone, for good. It warmed my spark to see him alive; because even though I would never admit it, I did have a little crush on him.

Though it's gone, I could feel my cheekplates burn slightly from even talking to him. If it wasn't for Shockwave wanting Jetfire and I, I don't believe we would be alive.

Whenever Shockwave wanted to go somewhere though, he always brought me with him. He left Jetfire with Soundwave while he was gone with me. Why he always brought me was because of… a very _private_ matter.

"I've been better… We're being taken to Cybertron…" I paused and swallowed hard; I really didn't want to explain any further but I _had_ to. "…Listen Bumblebee; Cybertron isn't the same anymore. The Cybertron you knew is gone; Megatron defeated us. Once he defeated us, he rounded us up and killed all except certain young. He killed millions… most of which he made me and Jetfire watch…" I choked by sobs.

I was fighting the tears back, but soon I heard sobbing coming from Bumblebee as well. Wiping my tears, I gently placed my servo on Bumblebee's back. Rubbing his back he calmed down a little to the point it was just a few tears streaming down his faceplate.

* * *

_It was cold and dark in the back of the cargo holder that the Decepticons shoved countless Autobots in to send to Megatron. Their corrupt leader had taken all Autobots and defeated all of us._

_ Only a chosen few were selected to live while the others perished by his minions; in front of him along with the chosen few. Even if I wished to look away I was not granted that freedom._

_ Though I never trusted my memory, if I remember correctly, Cliffjumper was sent to have all Autobot Intelligence information downloaded or ripped from his systems; whichever the Decepticons decided to do._

_ I only know a few Autobots that were allowed to stay online, Cliffjumper, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, and last, me; Jetstorm._

_ My aft was freezing on the cold floor next to Megatrons' thrown. I felt like I was going to purge on the floor. Reason being: Megatron was petting __**me.**__ Not anyone else seemed to please his need to stroke a minibot's helm._

_ "Kill that one." Megatrons' smug grin freaked the Autobot out. He screamed when he was being dragged down the hall to be prepared for the death that was to overshadow the 'bot._

_ Before I could notice, I was shivering, shaking, and had a small whining noise. Megatron rested his claws on my helm. His ruby optics looked down at me and just when I thought he was going to hit me and tell me calm the frag down, he picked me up and sat me in his lap._

_ Setting his chin gently on my shoulderplate he whispered into my right audio receptor, "Calm down my new pet. In no way will you be harmed. Though, I can't say the same for the rest of your faction." he pause for a moment to smirk, "I plan to personally bring their death."_

_ My shivering didn't cease, it only continued. It wasn't until after dark that my brother and I were given to Shockwave for, "All your help to getting to our victory." It didn't take long before both my brother and I were no longer, _untouched.

_The very first night we were with Shockwave. He took both mine and my brothers' purity as younglings. Jetfire couldn't stop crying, he resisted Shockwave the whole time, but the promise to not hurt my brother was kept… amazingly._

_ Jetfire kicked, screamed, bit, flailed, clawed… Just about anything that he thought would help him. He even tried burning him with his fire. Of course, this didn't work but I don't blame my brother for trying._

_ I tried the most I could as well but he promised he wouldn't hurt Jetfire purposely if I gave in. He held me like he actually cared for me that night. His accent I could hear through the soft comforting words that I knew meant absolutely nothing._

_ Jetfire's silent sobs were what made me hold him when I finally got out of Shockwave's hold. I held Jetfire so close that it reminded me of when we were still inside of our carrier and were always really close to each other._

_ The time of when we had freedom,_

_ The time of when there was peace,_

_ The time of when there was hope…_

* * *

I held Bumblebee for as long as I could before the ship stopped and Shockwave came and picked me up from the cell, dragging me away by my upper arm. "Did you get acquainted with your old friend? Of course, I really don't care."

His single optic had a slight glare back toward Bumblebee, whom was being picked up by Megatron himself. I mumbled my last hopes under my breath, so quiet not even the famous Soundwave could have picked it up with his audio receptors.

When the sound of metal banging together was close to me I quieted my sobs and wiped my tears. I caught a glance of Shockwave taking Jetstorm by his upper arm and almost right after, Megatrons' optics were locked with mine.

You could tell almost immediately that Megatron was angry, yet confused at the same time. I'm sure he was confused about how I was even still online; though I couldn't figure it out on my own to begin with.

I just remember a flash of light and then the colors of the starry sky, but now that I think about it, I remember a faint voice. All I could make out was something like, "It's pot poor tune." Which didn't make sense what so ever; even Sari would have said I was crazy.

Optimus would have said I just needed rest while Ratchet would want to do some check-ups on me and Bulkhead would say, "You alright little buddy?" and Prowl would just simple shake his helm…

Just then I felt dumbfounded; they were gone. Every last one was gone, yet there was hope. Jetstorm was online, which had to of meant that other Autobots are online too.

Now that I think about it… if I came back online then maybe it would be possible to bring them back too. First I would just have to figure out **what** brought me back from the Well of All Sparks.

My train of thought was interrupted by violent shaking from two servos on my upper arms. "Damned Autobot; how are you alive! I saw you offline; with my own two optics!"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry; Megatron was shaking me but then he had a tone that seemed confused and dumbfounded all the same. All I did was stare at him while his were glaring daggers toward me.

"…I…I don't know…"

My reply didn't help me in any way I would have hoped. Megatron suddenly threw me across a giant room with really tall windows to look out onto Cybertron. I glanced outside, my optics widened and I gasped at how it looked.

Not only did it have Decepticons running around, it was successful…everything was all in tip-top shape. All the while I was impressed by the way Cybertron appeared, Megatron was just looking at me; _observing_ me.

"Bumblebee, is it? Does it seem like Cybertron is just how you left it all those years ago?"

I should have known he was just trying to trick me and I got a hint of that, but…

"…it…It looks…even better than before…"

He grinned, maybe happy that I complimented him sort of for the way he transformed Cybertron.

"Look Megatron…I don't know what you're planning on doing," I paused, taking a deep intake, "and I don't know what exactly you have done, _but_…" I paused again and looked at him with a glint in my eye that actually made him take a step backwards, "I don't plan to let you continue your rule…" I lifted myself up off the ground onto my pedes and walked toward him, "I will put an end to you and the Decepticons!"

* * *

Yes this is the end of this chapter. The last part of this is Bumblebee giving a little speech to Megatron, it's meaning is that he has matured a bit since the events in the show, "Transfromers Animated" happened. It may be seen as something Optimus would say, and I did that on purpose. Bumblebee is still the same Bumblebee just a bit grown, older, smarter… I can't wait to upload the next chapter when I have it done. Oh and my friend helped me with some grammar and punctuation errors on this chapter, so thank you! ^^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.


	4. Shockwave

Transformers Animated:

The Legacy of Bumblebee

Chapter 4

_Shockwave_

It was obvious that after my little speech Megatron got angry. Almost as soon as I finished he went from worried to complete and utter anger for me. I remember him dragging me to his private cell block and almost breaking the code panel when typing the code in.

"You can stay here until you decide that your fate has changed!" He growled in utter hatred for my very spark.

What he actually meant was something along the lines of, 'You can stay here until you decide that you are supposed to be one of my loyal Decepticons!'

So I sat on the floor of the small cell he threw me in. I noticed in the back corner of the room there was a mirror that was tall enough I could see my whole form in the reflection. Lifting myself up off the mechanical floor, I stumbled over to the mirror.

I knew I looked at myself when I first awoke, but now, that I could actually take a good look at myself. I looked absolutely horrible; my paint was so faded it looked white, the black stripes looked gray, and I no longer had windows. With a click and a flick of the wrist, I changed my servos into my Energy Stingers.

My Energy Stingers looked dull, the yellow was now white like the rest of me but the blue stabilizers were very light and when I tried to generate electricity all it did was make a fizzing sound and then a crackling noise.

I sighed, my stingers no longer will generate electricity and I was in Megatrons' Empire; as a prisoner.

Rubbing my temples I thought of any possible way of getting out and maybe seeing if I could find Jetstorm. If Jetstorm is online, then his brother has to be too.

"Well if it isn't my old comrade in Autoboot camp." I froze, that vocalizer was _way_ too familiar. Turning my helm I saw none other than Longarm.

"Well if it isn't my traitor friend from Autoboot camp." I responded, trying to sound confident.

He just chuckled, "You look awful; no longer that lovely black and yellow that you once were _Bumbler._"

Bumbler was what I was called by him a long time ago. Then I remembered Wasp, he called me Bumblebot! "I see you kept Jetstorm online, where's Wasp, or did you offline the insane bot."

He chuckled again transforming into his real form, Shockwave. "Jetstorm and Jetfire were a gift from Lord Megatron. As for Wasp, he's a Decepticon now. He helped the Autobots downfall. Megatron thinks of him as a loyal Decepticon; Megatron treats him as his son."

I was shocked; I couldn't believe that Wasp was so insane that he actually became a Decepticon and Megatron thought of him as a _son_. Wasp would have to be so cruel and cold-hearted in order for Megatron to think of him like that. Megatron showed no bot any mercy and even if he did you still lived in Unicrons' abyss of pain.

I looked away, arms folded and my stubbornness leaking through, "Tch, doesn't surprise me that Wasp became adopted by that piece of scrap. Wasp was cruel to me in Autoboot camp just like everybot except Bulkhead. At least he was nice to me, it's not exactly my fault I seem annoying to everybot." I closed my eyes and sighed, I didn't mean to tell Shockwave that I thought everybot thought I was annoying.

_Scrap! Why'd I tell him that!?_

Shockwave was taken slightly aback, after closing his shining red optic he replied, "Well… when I was there as Longarm Prime, I never saw you as annoying. Mainly just useless, until I saw the opportunity to get rid of the heat you put upon the few bots in training that were there; specifically the bots in our sector."

His gleaming red optic gave a slight glare in my direction. Of course I knew what he was talking about; I didn't want to be reminded of _that_. It brought back two painful memories that I wanted to wipe from my processor forever.

If Shockwave had a mouth he would smirk; knowing what I was thinking about. "Do you remember us, little Bee?" He started toward the door of the cell, "Did you forget what was going on between us? Must I remind you; I will if I must. I taught you years ago that you belonged to me, but now I believe you belong to the Decepticons. If not the Decepticons; Lord Megatron himself."

I started stepping back away from the cellar door, Shockwave was a claw away from opening it, and I didn't want to be near it when he did. I watched in horror as he reached for the keypad. Just when I thought he was going to open the door…

"SHOCKWAVE! Get AWAY from that cell!" Megatron in all his so called, 'glory' stormed toward Shockwave about ready to rip his cables and wires apart. "I-I'm sorry my Liege…" He bowed trying to apologize for going toward the cell. All I could tell though was the fact Megatron was completely _pissed_ at Shockwave.

"I am so sorry my Liege… I didn't mean to go toward your prisoner…" He tried apologizing many different ways while Megatron just silently glared and growled. That was, until I interrupted his pleading to his so called, 'Liege', "Why are you even down here? Isn't this _Megatrons'_ private cell block? Last I checked you aren't Megatron, and if I was to be offlined I'd rather it be by him."

Shockwave turned his head slightly and glared at me, it felt like red shards piercing my weak spark. "Don't you glare at him; He will be my nex-…" Megatrons' deep voice faded as did my vision. The world started turning and I began to lose my footing.

"Bumblebee, don't you dare!" Megatron shouted my way. I felt a large servo grab my upper arms and shake me lightly. Before I knew it, everything went black.

"I'm telling you he's just low on Energon. His body apparently hasn't had any in over thousands of years." I heard a tapping noise, then the same bot spoke again, "Though, his body is in perfect condition besides for the fact his systems have been in stasis lock."

Onlining my optics I saw Megatron talking with this weird red medic. The ruby red medic then glanced at me, "Boy, do you know how long it's been since you had your last bit of fuel?"

I blinked a few times and then looked down at my servos; I saw this tube in my wrist pumping in energon. "EH?! U-um… I don't remember…" I looked down, "I believe it was fifty million years ago…"

My answer was followed by pure silence. All I could hear was clicking noises of medical equipment. "You're joking… right?" Whoever this medic was apparently they were never told about me already supposedly being offline.

"No!" I shook my helm, "I was offlined years ago… by an explosion I think…" trying to find my words somebot laid a servo on my shoulderplate. "Bumblebee…" I looked up and saw Megatron was the bot that was by me, "I do believe you have the right to know that I never intended to have you murdered that day…"

He squeezed my shoulder slightly, "That day we were only going to use you to get the others…then I was going to use you to take down Ultra Magnus." His optics gleamed.

"You talked with my daughter, correct?" His question caught me a little off guard and I wasn't used to hearing that _Megatron_ had a daughter.

"…Y-yes… she was a sweet little sparkling…" I swallowed from what I was about to tell him, "Though… she doesn't act anything like you… How is she related to you…if you don't mind me asking…?" I looked up at him with my questioning look that I usually always gave when I didn't understand something.

He glared ever so slightly, "…You don't have the right to know that." He walked over to the medic, "Knockout, make sure he is fixed up," he told him as he walked out.

Knockout sighed deeply, "Now I never believed that I would be taking care of an Autobot; especially one that's been offline for fifty million years."

"Knockout, do you know anything about what happened to Optimus…?" I gave him a plain yet serious face. He ignored me at first, picking up a data-pad he looked through a few files first then answered, "Optimus Prime, you were his scout I believe. However, Optimus and his crew were killed and left on Earth so that their sparks would never find the All Spark."

Left on Earth… where would they have died though? "Where were they killed?" I folded my arms as I began to get a little nervous as to how he may react to my question. He glanced over at me questioningly, "Wouldn't expect an Autobot to want details on their friends' deaths..."

He looked back at the holo-pad and took a deep vent of air, "Your friends, were killed slowly. Truth is Megatron wanted their deaths quick and painless. To him they were just a bad memory that he wanted to erase completely. They reminded him every chance they got about you." He put the pad down on a small desk, walking over to check some of my data on the screens.

"Megatron is an evil, cold-hearted being. Not ever has he cared for anyone, and I'm sure he doesn't care about you. I'm sure you'll soon be executed in front of all citizens of Cybertron just like the rest of the Autobots." He then flicked a switch and took out the tube that was putting loads of Energon in my system.

I noticed the sudden amount of energy I got surging throughout my body. "I would recommend using a lot of energy for the next few days to regulate your Energon levels." He then walked away from me, playing with the holo-pads once again.

Right at that moment I felt I could move and talk the same speed as Blurr if I wanted to! It felt amazing, for the first time since I woke up I felt great. It was nice to actually be able to feel content in a place I knew I wasn't welcome.

It was only a matter of time before Megatron got rid of me though; it's not like he actually cared. After all he was the Megatron that would eat small bots like me for breakfast! Though… it was strange of him to just talk to me like we were just normal mechs that have known each other for stellar cycles and aren't currently in a Decepticon Empire.

However, I would conclude that Megatron had this small hint of care that I'm sure I was just mistaking for sympathy. Sympathy of being the youngest and only Autobot left all alone without a carrier or anyone to take care of me.

"Autobot!" A sliver servo was waving in front of my face, "Yoo-hoo! Since when does a youngling like you think that much?"

Insulted, I growled and hissed at him, "I'm not a youngling! I'm a young mech that finished Autoboot camp and fought Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Starscream with a space bridge repair crew!"

He put a servo on his side and raised an optic ridge at me, "Oh? That's funny; Lugnut was offlined a few years ago for his own stupidity. Blitzwing is now a lieutenant and Starscream… haha… it's so funny... He's running amok in space away from Megatron." Knockout seemed like he didn't care much for what happened to Starscream or Lugnut.

Whether those outcomes for them were good or bad was really up to whom it was told. Blitzwing being a lieutenant though; now that was something that was amazing by far. I have to think of a plan of action to stop Megatrons' rule; just how was I going to do it?

The only Autobots left that I was positive were online were me and Jetstorm. The rest were gone, probably for good. So how was I going to stop him?

END: Of this chapter. Haha. I liked this chapter. Very informative of past stuff and of what is currently going on in the Decepticon ranks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Have a nice day! :3


End file.
